Such MEMS components may be used for pressure measurements or as microphones, depending on the design of the diaphragm element. The signal detection takes place mostly capacitively, in this instance. For this purpose, the diaphragm element is configured as a movable electrode, which forms a capacitor system together with at least one fixed counter-electrode.
Such a microphone component is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,460. The design of this microphone component includes a substrate, having a sound opening, which is spanned by a diaphragm. A perforated counter-element is situated above the diaphragm, at a distance from it, and is connected to the substrate in the edge region of the sound opening. The diaphragm and the counter-element jointly form a microphone capacitor, the diaphragm acting as a movable electrode, while the stationary counter-element is equipped with a rigid counter-electrode.